


Book cover for Firewall series by Macx

by catonspeed



Series: Firewall [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Person of Interest (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Photoshop, Resurrection, Supernatural Elements, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actual cover! Hurrah! Consider the first one, and other ones to come, alt-covers or character cards, because there's Q etc to come (they are too much fun not to do).</p><p>Seriously, this series is beautiful - give it chance, because it is a fantastic read!</p><p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48222622815/book-cover-for-firewall-series-by-macx-consider">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48222622815/book-cover-for-firewall-series-by-macx-consider</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High Voltage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580330) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> Actual cover! Hurrah! Consider the first one, and other ones to come, alt-covers or character cards, because there's Q etc to come (they are too much fun not to do).
> 
> Seriously, this series is beautiful - give it chance, because it is a fantastic read!
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48222622815/book-cover-for-firewall-series-by-macx-consider>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colour options, and slight layout variations, just because (and I like them).


End file.
